When You Look Me In The Eyes
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: **Sequeal to 'I Wish You Loved Me'** Kagome wakes up in the middle of the night, going to a clearing Kagome stops and thinks about Inuyasha, little did she know Inuyasha was thinking about her too.


**A.N well heres the sequeal to "I Wish You Loved Me" i hope you like it!!! ENJOY!!! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ own Inuyasha!!!**

* * *

_Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a field. Inuyasha had an arm around Kagome; holding her close to him. They watched as Shippo and Kirara played in the fields; chasing each other. Wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist, Inuyasha pulled her into his lap. A gasped passed thru Kagome's lips as she was lifted off the ground and onto his lap. Placing his head on her shoulder Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek with his own. Kagome giggled softly as she snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth. Watching the sunset in each other's arms the couple was completely relaxed. After the sunset Inuyasha gently turned Kagome around so she was facing him. Looking into his amber eyes she say that they were filled with love and tenderness. Kissing her Inuyasha pulled away and said "I love you Kagome Higurashi, I love you with all my heart." Kagome smiled, tears springing to her eyes as she said, "I love you too Inuyasha." Leaning in Inuyasha went to capture her lips with his…_

Kagome woke up with a start. Looking around she saw that everyone was sleeping; the sun was due to come up in about another 30 minutes. Kagome sighed, ever since that night when Kikyo died and Inuyasha comforted Kagome she has been having the same dream, always waking up at the same exact place for no reason. Making sure not to wake up anybody Kagome quietly slipped out of her sleeping bag, grabbing her ipod and ipod speakers she went for a walk.

Opening his amber eyes, Inuyasha looked around the campsite. Looking at the sleeping forms of his friends his orbs landed on an empty sleeping bag. His orbs widened when he noticed that Kagome wasn't there. Looking around he tried to find his beloved miko; jumping down from the tree he was sleeping in Inuyasha sniffed the air. He smelt Kagome not far away, nothing threatening was near her either. Slowly following her scent Inuyasha thought about the last two weeks: After Kikyo died the two grew considerably closer, but that didn't mean they still didn't fight. Inuyasha chuckled as he remembered their last fight.

_Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting over who would get the last ramen cup once again. "It's mine!" Shippo yelled, "No, it's mine!" Inuyasha yelled right back. "I'm a growing boy so I should get it!" "You'll never grow so why try?" Inuyasha shot back, he wasn't going to loose the ramen cup to the little fox. Tears started to build up in the young kitsune's emerald eyes. "Kagome!!!" he whaled, all of a sudden Kagome appeared, her hair soaked from the recent bath she just took. Inuyasha tried not to stare as her hair stuck to her angelic face, her brown eyes fueled with anger. "Inuyasha! Why can't you just give Shippo the ramen?! I'll bring you some later!" Inuyasha got mad, well mostly jealous that Kagome was choosing Shippo's side once again! "Well why can't he wait till you bring him some later! Why do _I_ have to wait?!" _

_Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha he's young just give it to him!" "No! I want it so I'm going to eat it whether this runt likes it or not!" Inuyasha screamed as Shippo ran into Kagome's arms "He's so mean Kagome!" Looking up at Kagome after glaring at the kitsune Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had that look gleaming in her eyes. Inuyasha instantly paled, "Kagome no don't say it." "Inuyasha…" Kagome said rather sweetly, "…Sit boy…" Inuyasha's face hit the ground. Mumbling profanities into the ground he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him. Squatting down next to him, Kagome gently pushed Inuyasha's silver hair out of his face. "Are you ok?" She asked quietly as he started to pull himself up. "Yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome and smiled at her; seeing the concern in her eyes. _

Walking towards Kagome's scents Inuyasha remembered how Kagome taught him how to use her ipod. He liked listening to the strange music coming out of the small box. Besides the song where Inuyasha told Kagome he cared,there was one particular song he liked to listen to. It was called, "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by some person called 'The Jonas Brothers' Inuyasha thought this song perfectly reflected his feelings towards Kagome. Walking closer Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard the song playing…

Kagome sat down in a meadow, hooking her ipod up to her speakers she put on some music and stared at the sky, thinking of a certain golden eyed silver haired hanyou. The song changed to one of her favorites lately. "When You Look Me In The Eyes" by 'The Jonas Brothers' she started to smile as she listened to the song.

_**Oh, yeah, oh, yeah**_

_**If the heart is always searching**_

_**Can it ever find a home?**_

_**I've been looking for that someone**_

_**I never make it on my own**_

_**Dreams can't take**_

_**The place of loving you**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons**_

_**Why it's true**_

Oh, how she wished her dream would really come true; how she wished he would love her. But she knew his heart belonged to Kikyo. _"At least he cares for me."_

Inuyasha slowly came to a stop as his ears picked up a soft melody; he knew he heard the song! A smile played with his lips as Kagome's face appeared in his mind.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everthing's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

The smile grew on Inuyasha's face, her eyes always captivated him. Those swirling chocolate orbs that were small doorways to her heart…her soul. Oh, how much he loved her.

_**How long will I be waiting**_

_**To be with you again?**_

_**I'm gonna tell you that I love you **_

_**In the best way that I can**_

_**I can't take a day without you here**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

Kagome smiled as she thought of her silver haired companion. Lately she couldn't help but smile every time she saw him. Oh, how much she loved him.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everthing's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Those eyes… those beautiful amber eyes that Kagome wished would show love for only her one day. She smiled as she thought of that special night where he held her in his arms.

Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome sitting in the field, looking up at the sky with a dreamy look on her face. _"Oh she is so beautiful._" Inuyasha thought as he walked towards her. "Kagome." Kagome turned her head and smiled when she saw Inuyasha standing there. "Can I sit with you?" Inuyasha said. Nodding her head Kagome patted the spot next to her. Sitting down the two shared a comfortable silence.

_**More and more, I start to realize**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow**_

_**I can hold my head up high**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side**_

Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at the girl next to him. She was the first one not to care that he was a half demon. She was the first one to break down his walls so that he could trust again. Without this girl he would probably be the untrusting cold half demon he was before. Snaking an arm around her waist, Inuyasha gently lifted her on his lap, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha lift her onto his lap. Much to Inuyasha's pleasure, Kagome snuggled into his chest, relaxing.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everthing's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

_**When I hold you in my arms **_

_**I know that it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**I never wanna let you go**_

Inuyasha knew now, he knew that he loved the raven haired beauty that he held in his arms. He would tell her tonight, he would tell her that he loved her…he just hoped she wouldn't be repulsed that a half demon loved her.

Kagome felt safe in Inuyasha's embrace, she wanted to tell him that she loved him but she was scared that he would reject her. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha more, just enjoying being in his arms, even if only for tonight.

_**'Cause when you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

"Kagome," "Hm?" Kagome mumbled from her warm spot against his chest, her eyes drooping ever so slightly. _"You can do it Inuyasha! This is your chance! Tell her!!!" _Inuyasha thought as he looked at the girl in his lap, her eyes lightly a deep breath Inuyasha said, "I'm not good with this stuff…but…please just listen to what I have to say.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**Oh, I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes, **_

Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was going to say. "Well Kagome, ever since I met you, you have changed me. There was just something about you that helped me start caring for you. One thing about you is your eyes, your beautiful eyes, those things that have shed tears for my sake. You have always been by my side. I just wanted to tell you that…..that…" Inuyasha gulped as the words stuck in his throat. "I just wanted to tell you that… I love you." Inuyasha casted his eyes down, not ready to see the look of disgust on her angelic face.

The smell of salt hit his nose. Looking up Inuyasha saw Kagome's beautiful orbs glistening with tears. "Oh Inuyasha!...I love you too!" Throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms Kagome cried, "How long I have loved you! But I always thought your heart belonged to Kikyo!" Gently Inuyasha cupped Kagome's chin, making her look at him. "My heart as always belonged to you, it has since you released me from the sacred tree." Bending down Inuyasha gently caught Kagome's lips with his.

Kagome gasped, Inuyasha was actually kissing her!!! Kissing him back the two broke apart. Wrapping his arms around his beloved miko's lithe body Inuyasha smiled. Holding each other they watched the stars together. Whispering Inuyasha said, "Thank you." Kagome looked up at him, "Thank you for what?" she said, confusion clouding her delicate features. "Thank you for falling down the well and saving me." Kagome smiled at this. Leaning up she gave Inuyasha a small kiss. "No, _Thank you_ for being there for me." Smiling the two watched the sun rise contently in each other arms as the music hummed quietly in the background.

_**oh, yeah, ah**_

**

* * *

**

**A.N well i hope you liked it!!! its just a cute little story full of fluff!!! haha plz review and tell me what you think!!! ^-^**


End file.
